Mages Book 1
by Red One1223
Summary: Instead of 5 girls all from the same city, in a way, that gets one power each at first, it's 5 girls from the globe that gets multiple powers. Warning: Made almost a year ago and was inspired by 1st 20 or so W.i.t.c.h. books. Originals will come later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my characters! This was inspired by reading the first 20 or so W.i.t.c.h. books. I would also like to point out that those guardians might appear later on. Thank you.

**Chapter 1**

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" she cried, trying to grab on to something and hold on to for her dear life.

"You have to, otherwise we'll be force to take drastic measures," the man said.

"AND YOU GUYS THINK THIS _ISN'T_ DRASTIC?!" she shouted back.

"We will let your brother, David, read your diary to your entire class," he said with a hint of impatient in his voice.

"I'LL KILL THAT TWERP BEFORE HE BREATHES A WORD FROM _**MY**_ DIARY!! JUST DON'T MAKE ME GO TO THAT HORRIBLE BUS!!" Mauve screamed.

Her father pulled harder and dragged his 15-year-old daughter to the front door and told her, "You need to go, but don't worry, the school year will fly by and you'll be home before you know it."

"But why do I have to go to a boarding school?" Mauve asked, even though she knew why. She had been accepted to go to this boarding school for her talents and her high grades. "It's so close to my sweet 16, and all of my friends are expecting me," she whined.

"I know but your mother thought it would be a great chance to increase your chances on getting a scholarship. Ah! There's the bus, don't worry, the school will provide for the school uniform," he answered, so sweetly that you had to agree with him.

"Fine; see you in 40 weeks or so, and don't let David touch my stuff," she sighed in defeat. She walked to the bus, not knowing what lies in store for her.

--

"ALYSS! Are you almost done? The plane will leave soon!" her mother cried.

"Yes, I'm done; can we go now?" the tomboy asked. She just finished checking her supplies for the sixth time that day.

"Let's hurry up! Your father won't wait all day!" her mother replied.

Alyss's father, François, was the pilot who would take her to America to start her lessons at a, yet another, boarding school, making it Alyss's 7th school that she has attended to.

Alyss was smart, she just doesn't use it often, don't we all, and got kicked out of the best boarding schools in all of Europe, for fighting and lack of good grades.

She grabbed her bag and raced to see her mom. "Bye, Mom, love ya! See you soon!" Alyss said.

"Please try to stay out o f trouble!" she replied.

"Mom, I can't help it; trouble just loves to follow me!" Alyss told her with a mischievous smile. Then she left for the airport, not knowing that it'll be the last time that she'll see anyone in her beautiful small home again.

--

"Gesine, you'll love it there, trust me," said a large fat man.

"NO! The only reason you're sending me there is because Uncle Fred is the new headmaster, and because you don't think I'm old enough to look after myself. I'm 16, for Pete's sake, _**16**_!" she screamed at her father, with a lot of anger and rage in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but unless my job permits me into taking children as I travel, I would. Now, I need you to stay in Wisconsin, with your uncle," he stated simply.

"Wisconsin? As in the Wisconsin in America? THAT Wisconsin?" she asked panicking. Gesine always stayed with her uncle in Italy; she could only speak two languages, German and Italian, but not English! Why would her father send her to a country where she doesn't know how to speak their language?

"Don't worry, Uncle Fred will teach you and a class of other students how to speak English, French, Japanese, whatever language India speaks (A/N: I really don't know what they speak, sorry), and German. So you'll not only learn 4 different languages, but you'll make friends from India, Japan, America, and France! There might be more languages, but I don't know! Oh, look at the time we're late; better hurry before the plane to France leaves without us! I'll be going to France for a business trip," he explained to her, handing her already packed bag.

She frowned, but took the bag anyway; if she'd refuse it, she would be wishing that she did take the bag.

"Boarding school? I was accepted to a school in America?" the young girl asked her father.

"Which you'll be going to, despite whatever you say," he grunted.

"Then I will respect your wishes, Father. When will I leave for this school?"

"You will leave in 1 day, so go pack your things that you will need; the school will provide uniform for you, even said in the letter that you'll be taking a class to learn, I think, 4 maybe more languages!" he told her.

Ekanta obeyed his wishes, and was excited that she's been accepted to a school in America.

--

"YES! YES! YES, YES, YES, YES! MY 2ND FAVORITE SCHOOL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD HAS FINALLY ACCEPTED ME!!" she squealed in delight.

"Let me see what classes that you'll be taking," her mother, said. 'You have Algebra, advance reading, a language class that teaches 4 or more languages, Biology, Athletics, World History, wow you must be really excited, Sakura!"

"Yep! Which is why I'm catching the next plane to Wisconsin! I also love the school uniform, the way that the uniforms has 7 designs, I would probably choose the kimono version of the uniform," she stated.

There were 7 picture of the school uniform all in different colors. There was a kimono version, an Indian (A/N: NOT the Native American Indian) style version, a dress version for school dances or formal parties, one for boy students, a shirt and skirt version, a shirt and shorts style, and a really, really girly one.

"Ok, I'm done packing; I'm going to head down to the airport right now! I love you!" Sakura said, after she triumphantly closed her suitcase after the 4th try.

"I'll come along with your sister, Toki," her mother said. "She'll be so happy! Just remember not to eat so much there!" (A/N: Sakura is NOT fat, she just likes to eat a lot)

_"Yeah, happy that I'm leaving"_ Sakura thought bitterly. "Let's get going before I have to wait for a week for another plane!"

And with that, they left the house for the airport, not know that Sakura was going to be very busy with something other than schoolwork and eating.

--

So what do you guys think? Please Read and Review! Btw, what Mauve meant earlier in this chapter was that it was a boarding school and it was like Harry Potter where they stay there for the whole year.


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I SLEPT IN ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!" Mauve cried. She was wearing a lavender shirt, a blue jean skirt; white knee high socks and brown dress shoes. She dashed to the schoolyard, hoping to get to class before she was counted tardy, but when she got to the school, almost everyone was outside. Mauve was very confused and asked a nearby student. "Excuse me, but why's everyone out here?"

The girl stared at Mauve for a while, before saying, "I don't know, I just got here myself. I'm Alyss, by the way."

"I'm Mauve, please to meet you. What class do you have next?"

Alyss took out a crumpled piece of paper, and said, "Athletics, you?"

Mauve, who studied her schedule said, "Algebra."

Alyss studied Mauve for a few minutes, before saying, "Gimme."

"Gimme what?"

"Give, me, your, schedule, please."

Mauve handed her schedule to her, and decided to see what school uniform Alyss was wearing: Alyss was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and a light blue vest. She was also wearing a tacky hat, but then a nearby teacher confiscated it.

"Finally," Alyss huffed as soon as the teacher was out of earshot. Mauve looked at her strangely. "I've been waiting for the past 20 minutes for someone to notice; besides, I didn't like that hat."

Mauve nodded in agreement, and decided to look at the other students. She spotted someone younger than her talking to some older girls.

Mauve then decided to walk closer to hear what they were saying, secretly. But she tripped over someone picking up their books, bumped into someone, stepped on a squirrel, which said something about starting World War 3 in its own language, and fell in a bush close by where the girls were talking.

"Can you please tell me where Room G207 is?" the young girl asked.

The older girls stared at her like she was from another planet. The brunette girl looked at the young girl and said, "I…don't…understand…OK?"

"Come one Britney. Let's go before it spread its germs to us," the tall, black-haired girl said, snobbishly.

Mauve got up from the bush, dusted herself off and asked Britney the same question that the young girl just asked.

"I have a few copies of the school map but I don't need them," Britney said, smiling sweetly and handed the maps to Mauve. "I'll see you later, 'k?"

After Britney and her "nice" friends were out of earshot, Mauve looked at the map and found where the classroom was and where she was.

The other girl watched in curiosity, until Mauve told her, "I found your class; it's right here, and we're right here…I think."

"Thank you so much; my name is Ekanta and I just arrived here from India."

"O-k…do you speak any other languages?"

"No, just my home language."

"You mean English?"

"Um, no. I've come here to learn English; you on the other hand, can speak my language fluently. How long have you been going to this school?"

"What are you talking about? I just got here! This would be my first day, first year here! The only language that I know is English, and I'm hearing you speak English!" Mauve said, panicking. _"This is what Britney meant earlier by the 'I can't understand you' to Ekanta,"_ she thought, the truth quickly settling in.

"HEADS UP, MAUVE!!" someone yelled from behind Mauve. Mauve turned around to see what someone was talking about; only to get hit in the head by a paper covered rock. Alyss ran up to her only to say, "I told you 'heads up.'"

"You hit me with a rock!" Mauve yelled at Alyss.

"That had your schedule," Alyss said, taking the paper off the rock.

"Why couldn't you just handed my schedule to me?!"

"Because-I'm-too-lazy," Alyss said proudly.

--

Somewhere on Mars:

"Yes, we finally made it to Mars!" one of the astronauts declared.

"And there are no signs of alien life forms at all," the second astronaut said.

Then everything started to shake. "God damn it; this is the second time I happened this week." The first astronaut yelled.

"Come on, let's get to Earth and say that we couldn't land on Mars," suggested the third and final astronaut.

With that the astronauts left Mars to return to Earth.

--

Back at the School:

"…Dude…" Alyss whispered.

"I think I lost my hearing abilities," Ekanta said softly.

"AHEM! Do you know what Rule 52 Section 9 is?" a tall blonde girl asked.

"Um…'No Screaming'?" Mauve suggested.

"NO! It is 'Don't Defy the Laws of Physics!'" the girl yelled in her face. "Do it again and you'll be expelled!"

Luckily, the bell rang and Mauve and her friends ran to their first class.

Mauve's teacher, Ms. Johnson, introduced 3 new students, including Mauve. "Our first new student is Sakura M."

A black hair girl with jade colored eyes stood up. She wore a pink kimono with a purple bow around her waist. "Hi, I'm Sakura. My favorite color is pink, my hobbies consists of eating and more eating, and I'm from Japan!" said the girl.

"Thank you, Sakura. Next we have Mauve White."

Mauve stood up and went to the front of the room. "Hi, I'm Mauve. I'm from Arizona; I'm going to be 16 next week. I have 2 younger brothers, David and Bob. I love to read and write, but I mostly love to play video games. And my favorite color is purple," she said sweetly.

When Mauve returned to her seat, she found a not on her desk. She read the note and was shocked at what it said.

It said, "I don't trust you. I already despise you from when we met. And guess what, I'm close to the Headmaster, so one more mistake like from this morning, I'll have you send home to Arizona so fast, your head will spin."

Mauve stopped reading to pay attention to the final new student. She gasped because it was the tall blonde girl who threatened to expel her. Twice!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"My name is Gesine Blake. My uncle is the headmaster, so I'll report on you if I have to. I'm 16 years old and my hobbies consist of shopping and surfing the web," the tall blonde girl said.

"_Don't forget being a stuck-up know it all, and a snitch." _Mauve thought.

"I heard that, _Mauve._ Keep that up and you'll be expelled by lunch," said Gesine. Gesine was wearing a long flowing skirt, a cute flower hairpin, and a floral design tank top. She had sandy blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. Gesine walked graceful back to her desk, and completed the assignment that was written on the board. _"Algebra? This is like regular math to me, so I should be in Pre-calculus. But how was I able to hear that girl? She was in the back, and it sound like a whisper to me; I'm the girl who doesn't have that kind of sharp hearing."_

While Gesine was pondering about that, the bell rang and Gesine went to her next class: World Language, the class taught by either her uncle or someone else. "Most likely Uncle Fred," she said to herself. She passed Mauve and one of the girls that was with Mauve that morning.

"It was so weird, Alyss; I was hearing her speak English and talking to her in English, but she told me that I was speaking her native language, which wasn't English." Mauve said to other girl.

"Yeah that is weird. But from where I was at you guys were speaking French," a girl with short, black hair said.

"But I only know English, and some Spanish, which I failed at thank you very much!" Mauve whined.

"_That is weird; better keep a close eye on this character. She's probably up to something,"_ Gesine thought suspiciously.

"Stop it!" Mauve shouted.

Gesine turned around and said, "Huh?"

"Stop suspecting I'm going to do something wrong!! I just got here, so how could I be up to something?! God!" Mauve continued to shout at Gesine. Mauve then walked into Gesine's next classroom, with some of her friends following her.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Gesine muttered.

20 minutes later:

The class was a complete mess because the teacher was running late, and a fight broke out. The only students in that class were Sakura, Alyss, Ekanta, Mauve and Gesine. Gesine and Alyss each had a black eye, several bruises and some cuts on their faces, and Alyss was complaining about her wrist.

Sakura and Mauve only had a couple of scratches on them.

And Ekanta was the only one unscathed, to everyone's amazement.

"Could someone please tell me what on earth happened here?" Mr. Blake asked.

"I'll tell you what happened Mr. B," Alyss offered.

--

Alyss's point of view:

Here's what happened: I was preparing for my next class quietly at my desk, when my friend, Mauve here comes up to me and tells me what happened at her last class. Apparently, someone threatened to expel her 3 times on her first day here.

Usually I'd just ignore a threat like that so I tell her to ignore that person, but then Mauve told me that the person who threatened her was really close to the Headmaster, I started to get angry.

Then, Blondie over here comes up to us, then said, "I guess it's not my fault that my dad sent me to a school where all the students are troublemakers"

Then, that's when I said, "And it's not my fault that this school is full of snobs!"

And then, she attacks me and calls me all types of dirty names. But I can't remember what they were, and then you came in and now you know.

--

Back to regular p.o.v (point of view):

Everyone stared at Alyss, most (all) in disbelief.

"Could I have someone else tell what happened?" Mr. Blake asked. And everyone else raised their hand except for Alyss, who was too busy sulking. "Uhhhhh, you!" he said, pointing at one of the random girls.

--

Gesine's P.O.V. (Point of View)

That was not what happened, cause here's what really happened: I was just minding my own business when some _**jerk**_ decided to send me a note saying what'll happen if I kept picking on some kid that I hardly know.

I went to the person who threw it and asked her why would I pick on some girl that's probably did nothing, and then Alyss went off saying that I threatened to expel one of her friends and then I told Alyss that I would never do that.

Then that creep attack me, and a few minutes later you showed up. I have no clue what Alyss meant earlier by me calling her names, because it was someone else in this room.

--

Sakura's P.O.V.

Yeah, I'm going to go next cause I should explain what I was doing at the time when the fight started.

I was at my desk, studying French and English, when Gesine and Alyss were fighting on what happened during Gesine's first period class.

Ekanta was studying at her desk, and Mauve was trying to stop Alyss and Gesine from fighting. Look how that turned out. Anyways, Mauve was telling Gesine that she was very angry at the note that Alyss mentioned earlier, and then told Alyss that she could handle this. Gesine then started to say some stuff to them, and which made Alyss really angry at Gesine and attacked her.

Mauve tried to stop them by trying pulling Alyss off of Gesine. That didn't work cause then she got pulled into the fight. I had to rescue them and got into the fight somehow. Ekanta tried to tell us something but couldn't over the noise of the fight going on. Then you came in.

--

Mauve's P.O.V.

I have no comment on what Sakura just said.

--

Ekanta's P.O.V.

I was studying at my desk also, when Gesine went out to the bathroom. I know that, because she took the bathroom pass, before she left. Then she came back and sat at her desk, a minute later.

I don't think that the Gesine that left was really her because she had no idea what note that Alyss and Mauve were talking about; plus I saw her go to the bathroom before coming to class. So why go again after going a few minutes ago?

I went to the door while the others were fighting, physically and verbally, to see if my reasons of there being another Gesine in the school were correct, but all I saw was you coming, and saying hello to another student. And like Sakura said, I tried to warn them but they didn't hear me. Then you entered the classroom and here we are.

--

Regular POV

"Why would there be another me running around?" Gesine wondered aloud. That got her a glare from Alyss.

"Maybe because since you're popular by default, you already got some stupid fan girls!" Alyss shouted at her.

"How am I popular by default, you reject!" Gesine spat back.

"Oh no," Sakura moaned.

"Not again," Mauve muttered.

"Please stop fighting!" Ekanta begged the arguing girls.

"ENOUGH!!" the Headmaster said, very loudly. That snapped everyone in the room out of whatever it was that they were doing. "Alyss, Gesine, I know that today's the first day back from summer vacation, and this is your first day here. So I've decided to go easy on you two; your punishment will be to write an essay. Gesine, your essay will be about the 10 top reasons not to threaten anyone with anything; Alyss, your paper will be about the actions and the consequences that come with it. Your paper is due Thursday, and it has to be 5 pages long."

He turned to the other girls, and told them, "The lesson is over, so go to your room where you'll be sharing with 5 other classmates."

The girls moaned and left the room then came back ask where to find their rooms. What he said left them kind of…shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyss was sitting on one of the few bunk beds that the room had. She looked up as she heard someone walk in. _"I hate today; I actually made some friends and now I have to write some stupid essay! If it weren't for the fact that the guy that assigned it to me was the headmaster, I would've ignored it instead of finishing the first 4 pages of it,"_ she thought as she got up to see who it was.

Mauve entered the room quietly, but hadn't noticed that Alyss was there. She had been staring at her shoes and uniform for no reason but then quickly looked up to see Alyss. "Uh..Hi," she greeted her a bit surprised. "I should pay attention more often..." she thought to herself but then smiled at Alyss.

Alyss who was apparently happy then tackled her, putting her in a hug. "I'm just so glad that you're one of my roommates! It's been absolute torture, waiting for others to come and find out that they're all preps! You're the first person that entered this room so I have no clue if the rest of the roommates are preps!" she told her. "I know that it's only been like half an hour since we left that classroom, but I'm easily bored!!"

She quickly hugged back just noticing that Alyss was her roommate! "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed laughing at the same time. "I hope they're not preps either," Mauve agreed. She soon pulled away from the hug a few moments later as she set her things on the ground. "This isn't half bad.." Mauve said as she looked around the room.

"So I wonder where everyone else is? I decided to get a head start on that essay that he gave me and Blondie back there," Alyss told her. "Betcha she hasn't started on it yet or even got as far as I did."

"Yea, she's probably complaining to her uncle," Mauve agreed and laughed a little. Mauve walked over to a bunk dragging her stuff with her. She placed some of her things on the bed and the other things she kept on the ground. "I hope we can find out who they are soon.." she told Alyss now on her bunk.

"I told you it was the 3rd door to the right!" another voice was heard.

"Please don't yell; you don't know if people are trying to sleep," a quiet voice was heard.

"Are you psychic or something?" Alyss asked Mauve with a raised eyebrow as she got up once again.

Mauve shook her head, not sure whether or not she was serious. Mauve sat up in her bunk waiting to see the roommate. "She doesn't sound like a prep.." she muttered as she heard a loud and soft voice. "Well, one of them anyway..."

"Hey, it's the Indian and Sakie!" Alyss grinned as their roommates walked into the room. (A/N: Sakie is pronounced like Sockie)

"Hey, Mauve," Sakura waved, somewhat fazed by the newly dubbed nickname.

"Hi!" Mauve greeted them smiling and got out of her bunk. Mauve suddenly jumped by a loud holler.

"I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH THEM?" the voice screamed. Mauve covered her ears. The voice was suddenly familiar. Before Mauve could answer, Gesine stormed into the room.

"I CANNOT believe this, I have to sleep with those idiots who had gotten ME in trouble!!" she muttered loudly.

"You know we can hear, right?" Mauve said annoyed with their other roommate.

"No…no…there is no way in hell that I'm going to stay in the same room as Blondie!" Alyss yelled. "You know what I could've been doing besides completing nearly all of that crappy essay that your uncle gave us; I could've been looking for another room to stay in!"

Gesine slowly turned to Alyss. "LISTEN UP, AND LISTEN GOOD!! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HAD KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!" Gesine screamed loudly.

"Hey, you were the one who was bossing us around!" Mauve began to defend Alyss.

Gesine turned to Mauve. "YOU! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!" she screamed even louder.

"Shut up!" "Be quiet!" "We need to sleep you know!" Those comments filled the room as the girls yelled it, Gesine was being extremely loud.

Ekanta, her eyes closed, was starting to get real annoyed by the fighting until she shouted louder than all of them, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Sakura and Alyss stared at the girl that was probably the quietest of them all.

Gesine was about to yell even more but was quickly stopped by Ekanta. Both Mauve and Gesine stared. Mauve held in her laughter. _"Never excepted that,"_ she thought.

"You guys know just as well as I do that we were assigned this room before the school year started! And we're stuck together until this year is over or until we all get expelled! Got it??" Ekanta yelled at them.

"Dude, you would make a very excellent general in the army," Alyss commented doing a quick salute.

Mauve flinched. "Yes sir! Uhh...I mean sure," she replied a bit nervously. _"She's so quiet...and loud...weird,"_ she thought as Gesine stared blankly at Ekanta. "Uhh...I'm going to bed," she answered and rushed to her bunk.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that the Indian here was replace by her evil clone?" Alyss asked.

"Yep," Mauve agreed as Gesine rushed around the room for her things hoping Ekanta wouldn't talk to her again. "The Indian really scared Gesine," Mauve commented watching Gesine.

"Blondie, chill for 5 seconds. Sakie, take Indian and go look for where we're suppose to be eating," Alyss told them. Sakura, slightly annoyed, nodded and left with Ekanta.

Gesine stopped and turned to Alyss. "...Yes..?" She answered putting some clothes on her bed. She felt like screaming, but Ekanta would probably yell even louder.

Mauve looked over at Alyss. "You could be the one to take charge," she commented as she smiled.

"Ok, what we need to do is figure out what happened earlier during our classes. Mauve told me that you gave her a note and you told me that you didn't. And what do you think that Indian kid was talking about when she said that there was a double? Unless it's your long lost twin, then I don't know what she meant," Alyss brought up the question that was haunting everyone's mind.

"Gesine had given me a nasty note, I know that for sure," Mauve explained and turned to Gesine. "Did you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would I do something as stupid as that?!" she yelled. "Just like that Indian kid said, I went to the bathroom!" Gesine exclaimed. "Like I said before, why would there be two of me!?" she screamed even louder her face becoming red.

"Just calm down. That's what we're trying to figure out. Did anything else happen that you two neglected to mention. Quicker we talk about this, the quicker we can find out if we should sleep with our eyes open," Alyss sighed. "Plus we need to make it quick before Sakie and Indian kid comes back!"

"You're right," Mauve agreed and turned to Gesine. "Okay?" she asked and Gesine only nodded. "I pretty sure I mentioned everything..." Mauve commented. "You?" she asked Gesine.

"I mentioned everything..." Gesine replied.

"Hm... Mauve, remember that little outburst that you got when you passed Gesine? The one where you shouted to 'stop suspecting me'?" Alyss asked after a short bit.

"Yeah..." Mauve quickly remembered. "I also remember being able to speak the Indian's language..." she muttered hoping no one would hear. Gesine only stood blankly.

"You also told me that you never spoke French and that you failed at Spanish, and I'm listening to you right now and you're speaking perfectly in French!" Alyss added. "Face it, something's up, and I propose that we find out what it is. But we need to figure out what to say, like a code or something, incase we get separated and we run into one of the evil doubles…"

"I..uh...well, I have...no idea," she stuttered sighing. "I guess you're right, something is going on and we do have to find out, and I think a code would be perfect for this," Mauve commented and agreed with Alyss. "I only hear you speaking English though, it's like a translator was built inside me!" she exclaimed but not too loudly like Gesine. Gesine only nodded confused and quiet.

"Blondie, you pick out the code because you hardly said anything during this little bonding time of ours…and we're not going to breathe a word about this to _**anybody,**_ including Sakie and Indian, got it?" Alyss told them.

"Okay..." Gesine replied thinking of a code.

Mauve turned to Alyss. "Sure thing," she said and smiled. "This is going to be interesting," Mauve commented as Gesine thought of a code.

"I was thinking our names should have a code, or maybe what we do," Gesine suggested. "All of the naming would depend on their personality," she explained to Alyss and Mauve.

"I call 'smart but way too lazy to care about grades', for my code," Alyss told them.

"Okay, Gesine's can be loud and bossy," Mauve suggested.

"HEY-" Gesine stopped before she got too loud.

"I was only kidding..I can be 'forced to go to school'," Mauve smiled. "Gesine?" she asked her turning to Gesine. "hmmm...any ideas?" she asked

"W-" Alyss started to say before Sakura bursted in and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, there's a huge buffet and almost all the good stuff is gone!" Sakura whined. Sakura then dragged or pulled Alyss to the nearest elevator very quickly.

Mauve followed along with Gesine. _"A good name would be..no,no,"_ Gesine thought. _"Why do I have to think of a stupid code if some clone replaces one of us? How stupid,"_ she silently added as she followed Mauve, Alyss, and Sakura.

Sakura pulled Alyss into the elevator and closed it before Mauve and Gesine could get there.

"Hey-" Mauve reached out her hand but then quickly pulled it back before it was caught in the elevator door. "What was that all about?" she asked Gesine as she clicked the button. "How strange..." Mauve muttered as the two girls waited for the elevator.

But unfortunately, there happened to be a black out for a brief moment; the lights worked but the elevator wasn't.

"Hmph?" Mauve asked as she heard the elevator stop.

"What happened?" Gesine asked as she looked around. "Why'd the elevator stop?"

"Even weirder..." Mauve commented. "First Sakura pulls Alyss away, then there's a black out!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean that I pulled Alyss-chan?" Sakura's voice was heard from behind them.

"We had to take the stairs because there was a sign that said, "Out of Order' on the elevator door," Ekanta's voice was also heard from behind.

"...WHA?" Gesine screamed. "You...just..." She pointed to the elevator and then pointed to the stairs. "WHAT??" she held in a scream.

"But you..." Mauve pointed to Sakura, "took Alyss on the elevator...and grabbed her..." she said quietly extremely confused. "Oh no..." she muttered. "Alyss was right about the clones...!"

There was a loud snap coming from the elevator followed by a loud scream.


	5. Chapter 5

"Quick the stairs!" Sakura told them, trying to remain calm.

Mauve and Gesine quickly followed, hoping Alyss was okay. _"Stay calm...We've got to help Alyss!"_ Mauve thought as she followed Sakura to the stairs.

"Anyone got a cell? We might need to call for 911 or something!" Sakura asked as she slid down on a stair rail.

Mauve ran down the stairs as Sakura slid. She continued to run, but then turned to Gesine. "Gesine?" Mauve asked and stopped running. She had thought Gesine was right behind her. Her eyes widened and she turned to Sakura. "Where's Gesine?" Mauve asked nervously as she ran down the stairs to catch up with Sakura.

"Maybe she saw her uncle and went to tell him?" Ekanta suggested, trying to make sure that her glasses didn't fall off. "There had to be more people that heard that and had to alert someone, right?"

"I don't know, she probably would have yelled to us," Mauve disagreed. _"Where could she have gone?"_ she thought as she ran down the stairs. As Mauve ran down the stairs she turned to Ekanta. "We have to help Alyss and then we can find Gesine," she suggested a bit loudly, this was all happening so fast.

"Y-yeah," Ekanta nodded, just as nervous.

"I hate to disappoint you two but looks like more people heard the elevator," Sakura told them, pointing at the other students that were rushing to see what had happen.

Mauve turned to Sakura. "Oh great, just what we need," Mauve commented as she saw people huddled near the elevator. "We still need to find Gesine," Mauve reminded them. _"I wonder where she is..."_ Mauve thought and slightly bit her lip.

"What is going on here? Make way, make way!" the headmaster shouted, trying to get through to the elevator.

Mauve had stopped running down the stairs and watched the headmaster rushing through the crowd. "Must have gotten around..." Mauve muttered as she watched the crowd of people being pushed and shoved away from the elevator. _"I hope Alyss is alright and we find out who that 'clone' is,"_ she thought to herself. _"And we still need to find Gesine.."_

"All of you go to your dorms! We'll find out what caused this," the headmaster told them as he got to the elevator.

Mauve only nodded hoping Sakura and Ekanta would also listen. "Let's go," Mauve signaled them to follow her back to the dorm. "We still need to find Gesine and help Alyss…" Mauve thought as she headed back to the dorm.

"Except for you three," the headmaster stated pointing at Mauve, Sakura and Ekanta

"Dang he's good," Sakura muttered heading back to the headmaster.

"Shoot..." she muttered and headed toward the headmaster.

"Gesine, you too…" the headmaster called out.

"Hmph?" Mauve asked. "We..." she started and saw Gesine walking around the corner. "What happened? We were looking for you," Mauve told Gesine.

"I had went to...um...get my uncle!" Gesine replied a bit nervously.

"That's weird..." Mauve thought to herself as she glanced at Gesine but then quickly looked over at the headmaster.

"Can you 4 go to my office? I'll be there shortly," he asked them.

Mauve only nodded as she looked over at Gesine suspiciously. Gesine smiled back. "Even weirder..." she muttered, they normally ended up getting into a fight, but Gesine was in a happy mood. Mauve and Gesine headed toward the office quietly. _"This isn't right.."_ she thought as she walked toward the office.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Gesine?" Sakura asked, noticing the odd behavior.

"I-I am the...real...Gesine," she stuttered nervously. Mauve turned to Gesine.

"Why aren't you all angry? It's too late now, you would have burst by now," Mauve stared at 'Gesine'.

"I've...been in a good mood lately," she lied, replying to Mauve.

Mauve crossed her arms as she walked. "Oh really?" Mauve asked. _"Oh darn...we hadn't had a name for her...oh wait!"_ she thought and smirked. "Who's loud and bossy?" she quizzed Gesine.

"Oh, that's easy...it's…uhh..." Gesine answered nervously.

"I think we all know who that is," Ekanta murmured.

"It's...her!" Gesine exclaimed pointing to Sakura.

"Yep, it's a clone," Mauve nodded and darted toward the fake Gesine. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL GESINE!?" she screamed, her face extremely red. She pinned the fake Gesine to the floor. "Where is SHE??" Mauve was mad. She never liked Gesine from the start but she would have to deal with her for a while and she did NOT like the sound of clones.

The fake Gesine looked up. "Ha," she spat at Mauve. "You'll never find her...or your _other_ friend..." she hissed and her eyes looked over at the elevator.

"What the hell did you do to them?! Why the hell would you do that??" Sakura asked, pissed off as well.

"Because we simply don't like it when the Oracle announces who the new Guardians are," another voice answered. Alyss came walking out. Or was it really her?

"Alyss?" Mauve asked as she saw her and the clone. "Is it really you??" she asked as she turned to 'Alyss'.

"Who knows..." Gesine commented. "It could really be her...or a what you call a clone," the fake Gesine hissed.

Mauve turned back to Gesine. "I outta-" she stopped. What if it was really Alyss? Mauve didn't know what to do. "Wait...Oracle announcing...guardians??" she asked and turned to 'Alyss', clearly confused.

"Once every generation, the Oracle announces 5 guardians and has selected you 3, plus your pathetic friends," 'Alyss' stated. "If I was the real Alyss, I'd say that I'm pretty screwed right now."

'Gesine' turned to Mauve. "I'd say the same thing if I were you," she hissed and gave her a wicked look.

Mauve glared back and then she turned to 'Alyss'. "Guardians, right?" Mauve challenged bravely. "Sounds to me your jealous right about now," Mauve said and gave 'Alyss' a nasty look. _"Even though we have no idea what they're talking about,"_ the redhead teen thought.

"'Jealous'? Us? We're only doing what our boss told us to do: eliminate you 5!" 'Alyss' chuckled darkly.

"And we're going to have to delay that eliminate thing for later!" a blonde girl shouted as she ice punched 'Alyss'. She had the same outfit as the clone that she just assaulted, but her hair was a different style. Her hair was pulled up, and there was a pair of silver barrettes in the front; there was a tuff of bangs covering nearly one of her hazel eyes.

"Whoa..." Mauve breathed as she watched a blonde girl punch 'Alyss'. _"What was that about? Should I do something?"_ the redhead thought a bit nervously, as she watched it before her eyes.

'Gesine' watched but became furious. She soon darted for the blonde girl. "You think you're better than us??" She asked loudly as she aimed her fist to punch the blonde girl.

"I don't think; I know that I am!" she yelled as she raised an ice shield to block the attack.

'Gesine' ended up hitting the ice shield. Mauve gasped quietly. Blood trickled down her fist. "Stupid..." She breathed as she stared at her bleeding fist. 'Gesine' stepped back.

"Let's get some things straight that I know are facts: 1. Never drag me to an elevator where I apparently have these abilities!" she yelled as she summoned a gust of wind to knock back 'Gesine' and 'Alyss'. "2. Never try posing as me or any of my friends! Because guess what bitches?! I can hold a pretty long grudge!"

"Alyss?!" Mauve exclaimed. 'Gesine' stared and then turned to 'Alyss'. "We better go..." She told 'Alice'.

'Alyss' nodded and started to disappear. "Next time, we won't go so easy on you!" she yelled before she left.

"Yep, that's me, and let that be a lesson that never mess with the best!" Alyss cheered at her 'victory'. "You guys alright?" she asked as she turned to her friends.

"How did you do that?!" Sakura blurted out.

"I don't know…it's like someone told me to 'listen to my two hearts'. I didn't know what they meant but I felt safe just hearing that. And then when I started to use these…powers, it, like, confirmed that I was going to stay safe," Alyss explained.

"And the hair?" Ekanta asked.

"My hair?"

"It's blondish…"

"…WHAT?! How can that be?! Does it have something to do with the powers?!" Alyss panicked.

"It must be..." Mauve commented slowly and then squealed of happiness. "That was awesome! You really showed them off!" she exclaimed happily. She made her hand into a fist and punched the air. _"I wonder if I have powers..."_ she thought a bit jealous of Alyss.

"Where's Gesine? The real one?" Ekanta asked Alyss.

"I think I saw her with her uncle when I figured that there would probably some of those creeps with you guys," Alyss explained as she turned back to normal somehow; her outfit was the same, but her 'blonde' hair changed back to its original style and natural color. Even her toque appeared back on her head.

Mauve looked at her strangely before heading for the office; she wanted to forget about this night already, and see what the headmaster wanted.

Speaking of which, he jogged right up to them, his balding head beaded with sweat. "G-girls, I would like to speak with Alyss with some news, and I would like the rest of you, to go to your room, lock it and stay there until tomorrow. Understood? I made sure that Gesine went ahead of you and that she was safe."

Ekanta and Sakura nodded, heading for the room, Mauve trailing after them. She looked once more back at Alyss. _"What's happening to her?"_ she thought before turning her back at her and following her friends.

--

R&R! You can review this story more than once!


	6. Chapter 6

Quick note:

**blah - **foreign language

(blah) - translation of foreign language

Enjoy!

--

Alyss sighed as she sat at the table alone. It's been a few days since the whole 'elevator and Alyss discover her powers' ordeal. Everyone has forgotten it by then, except for the people who actually knew what was going on: her and her 'roommates'. After she returned to their room after her talk with the headmaster, they all moved away from her, like she was one of the clones or worse. Even Mauve, who had cheered her for Alyss' victory, had moved to a different bed.

For all Alyss was concerned, she was probably the only one in her little dorm with the powers. "Man, I'm still trying to get what the headmaster meant that night. All I can remember is that the Heart of 'Something' was split into 5 different pieces, each containing certain powers and went inside the future guardians. One of them is inside me…but who does the others belong to?" she muttered to herself. Alyss dared to glance over at Mauve, who was chatting away happily with Britney and her group; she turned to Sakura and Ekanta, both talking about their science project that they were assigned earlier that day.

Alyss sighed as she turned to her last roommate, Gesine. The blonde was just annoying to her, but the French girl was starting to get over it. Even that girl had started to get friends with other people who can speak her language(s). Irritated, Alyss stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. "I need a new room; one wit-no wait, he won't let me move until 'the other guardians are found, and they'll be difficult because there's at least 600-800 girls and only 5 are them are the guardians, including you!'" she said, imitating what the headmaster had told her. _"Maybe some football will calm me down,"_ the raven-haired girl thought as she headed for the fields.

--

40 minutes later:

Alyss lay back on the ground, exhausted. She had kicked the 'soccer' ball, as they call it in America, and every time she had got the fun going, one of her powers would activate, either making her slip on a patch of ice, or sent the ball flying 50 feet higher than the normal ball would do, or have her slip on a wet spot due to the sprinklers 'bad timing'.

"_WHY WON'T THESE POWERS GO AWAY?"_ she thought with a groan.

"So you like soccer too?" someone asked her, but she couldn't tell what they said; she wasn't that good with English yet. Alyss looked over at the person with a quizzical look. The boy had a chocolate colored goatee, sparkling green eyes, and a bright smile pasted on his face. **"Donc vous aimez le football aussi?"** he repeated for the third time. He must have been older and took the same class because he tried Italian and Portuguese already.

"**Oui, oui!"** (Yes, yes!) Alyss nodded vigorously.

His smile wavered as he stated, **"Etes-vous nouvel ici ? Vous semblez avoir un temps rugueux correspond à, de ce que j'ai vu de retour à la pièce de déjeuner**." (Are you new here? You seem to have a rough time fitting in, from what I saw back at the lunchroom.)

Alyss frowned as she explained, **"J'ai pensé j'ai eu des amis qui étaient aussi mes camarades de chambre, mais après ils ont appris de comment…unique, je devine pourrait vous dire, j'étais, ils ont soutenu juste de. Ce n'était pas mon défaut que je suis la façon que je suis! C'est difficile parce qu'ils n'obtiennent pas ce que c'est comme."** (I thought I had some friends who were also my roommates, but after they learned about how…unique, I guess you could say, I was, they just backed off. It wasn't my fault that I'm the way I am! It's difficult because they don't get what it's like.)

"**Comment mauvais ce pourrait être? Je signifie, si vous vous mettez hors là, je parie qu'ils sont des limites pour voir que vous pouvez être grand ! J'ai été autour de vous pour le dernier peu de minutes et vous semblez bien à moi." **(How bad could it be? I mean, if you put yourself out there, I bet that they're bound to see how great you can be! I have been around you for the last few minutes and you seem ok to me.) He continued.

"**Je suis content que vous pensez alors, mais même je n'obtiens pas pourquoi j'ai dû suis le spécial un hors d'eux tous. Tout le monde que j'ai pensé j'étais des amis avec sont…"** (I'm glad you think so, but even I don't get why I had to be the special one out of all of them. Everyone that I thought I was friends with are...)

"**Froid?" **(Cold?)

"**Que?" **(What?)

"**Sont-ils sans pitié parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir que vous êtes unique ? Que vous pouvez être spécial??" **(Are they being heartless because they can't see how unique you are? How special you can be??) he nearly yelled. Alyss was shocked by how he's reacting.

"**Non, ce n'est pas comme...I a calculé qu'ils ont besoin du temps pour laisser entrer cet évier, et peut-être ils m'arrêteront de traiter comme je suis une espèce de l'aberration, vous savez?"** (No, it's not like...I figured that they need time to let this sink in, and maybe they'll stop treating me like I'm some sort of freak, you know?)

"**Je suis Derek, à propos. Et vous êtes. ..?"** (I'm Derek, by the way. And you are...?)

The bell rang as she responded with, **"Je suis Alyss, c'était la grande conversation à vous...**"(I'm Alyss, it was great talking to you...), glad that he calmed down, but not sure whether or not if he was like this over when something like this occurred around him. **"Je vous verrai plus tard. Je dois obtiens pour classer." **(I'll see you later. I have to get to class.)

"**Au revoir!" **(Bye!) he called out as she ran for her next class.

"_He's right! I should try putting myself out there and try finding other friends! I mean, how hard can that be? The others seem to have found their own friends by interacting. But then again…will they react just as my roommates are right now when they learn of the powers? Maybe I can work on controlling them, so I won't mess up on any new friendships!" _she thought, trying to get herself motivated, as she entered her language class with a bright grin on her face.

--

So Alyss was the first to accept her new destiny and had help from a friend. But can Derek be trusted? Find out in the next chapter! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Gesine waved bye to her 'new' friends, but she knew that they were hanging out with her so she doesn't blackmail them later. The blonde girl pushed the golden bangs from her bright blue eyes, as she pasted two young women, an African-American and a red head with brown eyes.

"Do you think she's the-" the African started to ask, turning to the red head, whose eyes were determined.

"She has to be. I can sense her powers coming," her friend answered, making Gesine slow down some.

"Are you sure?"

"The Oracle said that she was close to the headmaster. I just didn't know she was that close," she nodded. Gesine stopped as she turned to them.

"What are you guys talking about? Why are you talking about me and my uncle??" Gesine demanded. "Who are you?"

"She can understand us?"

"I'm Will Olsen, and this is my friend, Taranee Ashcroft," the red head continued, avoiding Mrs. Ashcroft's question. "We just happen to know yo-"

"Are you on their side?? Those, those clones! Those freaks that's trying to kill us?!" Gesine nearly yelled. "My roommate, Mauve, told me about this Oracle guy and how he summons 5 random kids to be the new Guardians. But the Guardians of what; what is so important to guard that you turn that freak into a bigger weirdo!"

The women glanced at each other, shocked. "W-when was this mentioned?" Mrs. Olsen asked.

"A few nights ago, some kids who looked like us attack my roommates and told us that! Now answer my question!"

She sighed as she simply stated, "Did anything else weird happen to you besides the attack?"

"I…I'm able to talk to my roommates like they were speaking perfectly in German…just like you guys are," Gesine hesitated as she told them. "I-I also heard someone's thoughts a couple of times…but that's basically all I can come up with."

Mrs. Ashcroft nodded and pointed at a small flower. "See that? I want you to focus on that flower for the next few seconds. We'll leave you alone after we try something, ok?"

Gesine stared at them, not sure what stunt they were trying to pull. She shrugged and glared at the tiny plant, which was totally healthy, like no dry grass, still wet from the sprinklers from earlier. Seconds went by, until…a flame appeared at the bottom of the flower. Gesine stared at the flame for several seconds before she quickly realized about the plant and that no one was even holding a magnifying glass to burn a random ant.

"W-w-what the hell?? I know for a fact that fires like that can't occur," she pointed out to the others, who were murmuring to themselves. "There was no one there, that plant was perfectly healthy, and you wanted me to do something, so tell me this: WHAT DID I JUST DO?! If this has to do with the whole Guardian stuff, I want out!"

"I'm afraid that you don't have much choice in the matter," Mrs. Olsen told her. "You're one of the Guardians, the holder of the Heart of Psydaire, one of the pieces of the Heart of Candracar that was separated."

"How many pieces are there?" Gesine asked.

"5 at least. Winicater, Elecarth, Lieal, Psydaire, and the true Heart of Candracar," Will answered.

"What's so special about these others if they're part of one thing anyway?" Gesine asked.

"Each piece holds special powers for its intended holder, but the person who has the Heart of Candracar, the core of it, has a copy of all of your powers," Taranee explained.

"Why is this one piece so special than the others??"

"Because if the Heart of Candracar didn't split as it did, you would just hold the power over Fire instead of Fire, Darkness, and Psychic," Will responded.

"Fire, Darkness and Psychic…each part of the name of the power is the actual name of my crystal, right?" Gesine asked.

"She's good, Will," Taranee smirked.

"That's true…some of the other previous Guardians will run into whoever else holds the other crystals. I assume that Irma and Hay Lin ran into the other new Guardian when you and your friends were attack earlier. She must have been the new Guardian of Water and Air, and I think Ice if I remember correctly," Will smiled at Gesine. A gust of wind blew through them. "We better get going! We'll see you and the others later!"

"Wait, what are we suppose to do? What is our job??" Gesine shouted.

"You'll find that out soon, Guardian of Psydaire," Taranee yelled back, as they disappeared. The blonde was left alone, confused all the same.

"So I'm still stuck with that girl to do something I have no clue about doing? I wonder what Heart she has…" Gesine muttered as she headed for her class.

--

So that's how I figured how the new Guardians get the extra powers and stuff. I would like more than one review for just one chapter and stuff. I also think if M.a.g.e.s. were to have a theme song, it would be 'Say Yeah! Motto Miracle Night' by Sakura Gumi. But that's just me, and if you have any suggestions about the next few chapters, please tell me! I need ideas!


	8. Chapter 8: Soon

A/N: Gee, thanks a lot DayDreamer9, cloveria1215 and Sokai. Look, if you're going to read the story, at least review more than once! Look, I would like some ideas of what to do, because at some point, I'll just be pulling crap out of nowhere! Hell that's what most of the stories I have I am probably going to end up doing, so please, Review! I did say **Read and Review**, not Read and leave without a comment! Thank you and let's get on with the 8th chapter!

--

Alyss: What up, guys? Last time, Gesine confronted two women who seemed to know a lot about our situation, but left before Gesine got another word out of them. So all we know that five girls at our school, including Gesine and I have more than one power, unlike the previous Guardians who only had one power and only one holder of the Heart of Candracar. We better find them before it's too late!

**Chapter 8: Soon…**

Ekanta sighed as she looked up from her desk; Alyss was beaming as she entered the classroom and walked calmly to her desk. The Indian had to raise an eyebrow at this. Why was she so happy? For the last few days she noticed that Alyss was gloomy because of the way they were treating her; Ekanta hated doing this to her, but after what happened on that night, she wasn't sure if this was a fake one and the real one had run off with that other Gesine.

She pushed her glasses up as she watched Gesine, shocked across her face, strolled into the small classroom.

"Hey, Ekanta! You alright?" Sakura asked, looking up from her doodling. She was sketching some costumes of what she thinks Alyss would look like when she transformed. She had a long flowing turquoise skirt, with a very violet midriff. Along with this seemingly wacky outfit were some leggings up to her hips with small purple boots and wings! Ekanta pointed at the drawing, her eyebrow still raised. "What? You think it's a bit much? I've been drawing this one and some others lately," Sakura explained.

"Others? What others?" she asked.

"Yeah, like this one," Sakura said showing her friend the previous drawing. It had a different girl but this time she had the same colors but the shirt was replaced by purple halter-top, and had a pair of mini turquoise shorts. The girl had coal black hair and mauve-ish little pigtails in the back. "An-" the Japanese girl was going to expose more of her sketches, but the teacher interrupted her, forcing her to close her sketchbook.

"I'm glad that you're all looking well, girls," he greeted as he set his stuff down. The teacher started writing the assignments on the board. "Oh, and I forgot to mention but Sakura and Ekanta you're wanted in room R-4 in building 11."

"Weren't we just there for our last class?" Ekanta thought as she got up from her desk. She gathered up her things and followed after Sakura, who was quicker to get her stuff by basically stuffing it into her backpack. The Indian didn't understand why Sakura was so messy while she was so neat.

"I wonder why we're going there; I mean, cutting class like this is awesome, but ever since those freaky clone things shown up, I don't trust leaving without a teacher or something. I mean, those things wouldn't attack the teachers, right? Right??" Sakura voiced out her opinion as they hiked to the building.

"I don't know, Sakura, but if they're looking like us, they could do anything they want to and we're going to be getting the short end of the stick if the faculty and students are injured," Ekanta sighed. "I just don't get why we were the ones that were attacked; I mean, it was Alyss who found her gifts first."

"Don't say that! Remember, those clones said that there were 5 of these Guardians, meaning that 4 other girls were also part of this deal besides Alyss…I'm just wondering if all of us are them. I mean, just because we were the first to be attacked doesn't necessarily mean that we're them. I mean, even the bad guys have to make mistakes too, even if they're like aliens or something," Sakura protested.

She nodded to this and sighed as the classroom approached. "I just hope that this is a good idea…" she sighed as she entered the classroom. The lights were off and it seemed like no one was in here.

"Oh look! It's the weakest guardians! Shall we attack them, milord??" a voice screeched. Ekanta switched the lights on and gasped as a 5 foot bat/human mixed was hanging upside down landed on the ground.

"I'm totally going to guess that Gesine's uncle is really messed up if he's trying to get us killed!" Sakura squealed, turning around to leave the room. The door slammed behind the girls and a click was heard.

"There's no going back now, Guardians of Elecarth and Lieal," he cackled, as both girls screamed in vain.

--

A/N: Oooh! Are they doomed?? I hope not, then I have to hire more people to replace them, and this series will be all messed up, you know? Well, please Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9: …they shall be…

Sakura: Sakura Hikori here, oh man, are we in trouble! All we did was followed the teacher's orders and go to this one room and found out that it's a trap! I hope that Alyss is a mind reader and gets here fast, or else we're done for by this creep batman! And I'm not talking about the superhero!

**Chapter 9: …they shall be…**

Mauve slouched over on her desk as two of her friends left the room. "Man, can this day get any worse?" she muttered remembering what Britney had told her earlier. Britney had wanted her to stop hanging out with the 'foreign dweebs and weirdoes' and just hang with her and her group. The only other person she actually liked besides Britney (she could be nice most of the time just that this wasn't one of those days) was a guy name Walter Black (such a hunk!)

Walter was aquamarine eyes and sandy blonde hair and had muscles! Mauve sighed dreamily at the thought of him. "I wonder if he's in any of my classes: man I just hope that he's not already taken…that would suck if he was…" she thought as she closed her eyes, off in dreamland.

Mauve saw Ekanta and Sakura entering the room and being confronted by a half man and half bat creature. The man had crimson eyes and teal hair. The wings were a dark navy blue as the skin was a bit of peach and light dark blue mixed. The man had short yet pointy ears.

"_There's no going back now, Guardians of __Elecarth and Lieal__," he cackled, as both girls screamed in vain._

"_W-w-what?? We're not them! You have the wrong people!" Sakura stated as she tried opening the door. The door was lock as the man waved his hand and incased the girls in dark, sludge like material._

"_You're the ones who have it all wrong. You see, we've been watching you for a while and now we can just eliminate you all!" the batman smirked evilly._

"_Alyss! Somebody! Help!!" Ekanta yelled as Mauve was waking up._

Mauve jolted up and looked Alyss, who was just staring uninterested at the board, where the teacher was teaching them about Japanese; for some reason when it's someone else and not her roommates talking in a different language, she can actually hear the different language, not just English.

She pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something and tossed it over to her. Alyss blinked as the paper made contact; she read the note; eyes widen a bit. Alyss tossed it over to Gesine, who was off in la-la land, much like Alyss was once.

Gesine quickly read the note and looked over at the other girls, both of them giving a firm nod: the others need their help and fast. All three girls their hands and said, "May we be excuse??"

"What's the emergency?" the teacher asked.

"I forgot something in my locker, Uncle," Gesine quickly said.

"And I have to go to the bathroom!" Alyss and Mauve both replied.

"Fine you are fr-" he started to say before they all dashed out of the room. The clock was ticking for them all.


	10. Chapter 10: GUARDIANS, UNITE!

**Chapter 10: …GUARDIANS, UNITE!**

Alyss panted as they ran towards the room; nothing got the adrenaline pumping like hurrying off to save your friends! "Ok, we need a plan, because I don't know how the heck I did that transformation thing last time, and we can't just go barging in there, knowing that this guy can do what he did to Ekanta and Sakura!" she said, still running.

"Mauve what did the guy call them that got them into that situation??" Gesine asked.

"He called them Guardians!"

"Which ones??" Alyss and Gesine asked.

"Ele-something and something-el, I can't remember!"

Gesine gave a brief serious look to Alyss and told them "Guys, we need to step on it! If what Mauve is saying is true, then they are the other Guardians!!"

Alyss halted and turned around to Gesine. "How do you know about th-"

"Some ladies kinda helped me unlock some of my other powers, and I think they were Guardians once…" Gesine explained. "They knew a lot about the Hearts and Guardians so it seemed to make sense at the time."

"When the hell did this all happen??" Alyss asked, really pissed off that she didn't say anything about this sooner.

"A few minutes before this class started," Gesine replied, glaring at Alyss.

"Well that's just-"

"Guys! Stop arguing so we can get to the others in time!" Mauve yelled. The others nodded and continued to the room.

Alyss thought about what's been happening during the recent events; she realized something and asked, "Your uncle's the headmaster, right, Gesine?"

"Yes…what about it?"

"I'll explain it later if we ever get the chance!" Alyss simply said as they found the building. "We need to change a-"

"I believe you won't get that chance, Guardians!" a rough scaly voice shouted. A young man with claws and a long tail appeared out of nowhere.

"Mauve, Alyss, go! I can hold this creep off!" Gesine shouted. "At least one of us 'Guardians' have to go to help get those two to transform!"

"She has a point, Alyss, let's go!" Mauve nodded, dashing ahead.

"Go for it, Blondie!" Alyss cheered as she sprinted away. "You're going to need it," she silently muttered.

After a few minutes of running up the stairs, Mauve grinned a bit as she pointed at the door. "The room! It's up ahead!"

"Not so fast!" another voice called out, crashing out of the room, appearing before the girls.

"It's the Batman!" Alyss joked, seeing the creature being the half man, half bat creature.

"And looks like you're all here and trapped," he said, pointing at his lizard friend bringing up Gesine, trapped in the black goop also. "You're all doomed."

"Alyss do something!" Mauve cried out, backing away from both creatures, clutching her right wrist. Alyss was backing away also but in a different direction.

"I'm trying. Come on, come on, why won't this work??" Alyss muttered, trying to summon the crystal like last time.

"It won't work, little Guardian; don't even try," the lizard-man laughed, as Mauve crouched over, still grasping her wrist in pain.

"Mauve, do something!" Gesine yelled.

"Say what??" the other girls questioned Gesine.

"These creeps keep saying that we're all Guardians, meaning that Mauve is the last one! Mauve, you need to help! You're the keeper of the Heart of Candracar!" Gesine yelled. "Psydaire, Winicater, Elecarth, Lieal; you need to shout those words out! Please!!" she begged.

Mauve just whimpered and backed herself into the wall. "Mauve, please, we're going to get killed if you don't do something!" Sakura yelled, struggling.

The red-head girl shot out her right hand, shouting, "Winicater, Psydaire, Lieal, Elecarth: GUARDIANS UNITE!" Each crystal appeared, glowing a different color: Alyss being silver blue, Gesine bearing the blackish purple crystal with orange glow, Ekanta's crystal burning white, Sakura holding a yellow crystal with a green glow, and their leader, Mauve, holding a clear crystal that glowed pink.

Each crystal grew brighter, surrounding their holders; the first two to appear after their crystals stopped glowing was Alyss, due to her new blonde hair and the outfit that Sakura had doodled earlier: "Guardian of Wind, Water and Ice: Winicater!"

And Gesine, who was wearing what Sakura had shown Ekanta in class previously, with the black hair and purple tiny pigtails. "Guardian of Psychic, Fire, and Darkness: Psydaire!"

"NO!" the bat creature shrieked as 2 more lights stopped.

Stood in one place was a dark skinned girl with pure white hair, wearing purple halter-top, a yellow flower in her hair, turquoise and purple tights, and some type of sneakers. "Guardian of Light and Heal: Lieal!" Ekanta stated.

The other had emerald green hair put up in a high ponytail, golden yellow bow, pink heart earrings; her clothing was a long flowing violet skirt, turquoise long sleeve shirt, knee-high violet boots, and the tights also. "Guardian of Earth and Electric: Elecarth!" Sakura shouted.

The last light faded away. Mauve had shoulder length light blue hair, violet turtleneck and knee high boots, turquoise miniskirt, and the same colored tights. Each Guardian had a pair of glittery wings behind them. "Guardian of Candracar!"

Alyss grinned as her hands glowed a mix of light and dark blue. "Payback, you freaks!" she shouted, sending a wave of water and ice at the bat creature. Gesine nodded and fired a wave of black and red at him also. Sakura and Ekanta and Mauve fired a mix of green, white, and pink waves at his friend.

"Lólindir, we must flee and get to the lord! Quickly, before the portal closes!" the scaly creature shreeched as he scurries away and goes into a portal.

"Agreed, Camthalion; consider this a warning, Guardians: next time you won't be so lucky!" Lólindir stated before running into the portal, which closed a few minutes afterwards.

The girls changed back into their normal forms. "So…I guess we're officially Guardians," Sakura sighed. "Nothing is ever going to be the same."

"And I know who to go to first to help get some answers," Alyss said walking down the stairs.

"Who??" Mauve asked following her friend.

"Mr. Dresner," Alyss replied. "AKA, the headmaster, and Gesine's uncle."

--

A/N: Glad you actually managed to get this far and enjoy this story so far and I enjoyed writing most of it. I don't know if I should end this fanfic in the next few chapters, then do a sequel. That is all for now. See ya, and leave a nice review for me to look at…no flames.


	11. Epilogue: Part 1

Red: Review answering time!

Tom Dajin (or so he put since he didn't have an account here): I didn't know at the time when I first wrote this, which was like a few years ago, but in the recent months I've been adding more and more to it and stuff, but thanks for reminding me! BTW, I see no trouble in you doing the MAGES fic. I say go for it!

Sokai and DayDreamer9: I know I know, but if you guys are reading this story and such, I think you should at least review a little more often. I want to know if people are still alive since when they first review my stuff.

To everyone that's reading this but not reviewing: PLEASE REVIEW!! YOU'RE ALLOWED TO DO IT MORE THAN ONCE!!

Red: Ok now that's taken care of, we're about ready to start a new sequel to this story. Meaning going to Book 2! That's right, folks: I'm doing a Book 2 and there's nothing you –bleep-s can do about it! BWAHAHAHAHAHA…I think I might do a song fic/chapter later in the series…hehe, that's going to be fun. Anyways, enjoy this second to last chapter of my first book and for the love of god: REVIEW! If people are out there reading this, please review!

- - -

"Mr. Dresner, we need t-What are you doing??" Alyss asked as she walked into the classroom, to see the teacher tearing down the posters

"The school is being shut down, so you're all being sent back,"

"What?? But Uncle, you have to tell us about these guardians, and what we have to do with them! You knew that we would find out that all of us have these powers, and you're just going to blow us off like this??" Gesine asked, as the other girls walked in.

"It's only temporarily…the Oracle is trying to fix all of this, but apparently when deciding on the best possible candidates for being the new Guardians, we all didn't realize how far apart you were all at…" he sighed.

"So that's why we were all sent here: to unleash these powers…but why did they separate into five crystals, if there was only one in the beginning anyways?" Sakura asked

"Technically, they were decoys to keep the enemy away from Mauve-"

"So you used your own niece to carry some fake crystal??" Gesine asked, looking pretty pissed off.

"But when we realized that he was going after all of you, the Oracle separated the powers of the original and put them in yours…"

"That's when my powers activated and saved me when I was in that shaft…but it doesn't explain why we were chosen out of everyone. I mean, the way you said it, it was like the guardians usually stay in the same area and not so spread out like ours is," Alyss pointed out.

"You're the first group to experience this through out the line of guardians that came before you," the teacher sighed. "Head-strong Alyss contains the powers over Water and Air, two of the main elements from the Heart of Candracar. Creative Sakura controls the powers over Earth and Electric, only Earth being part of the original 5; gentle Ekanta carries new powers that weren't part of the group before, Light and Healing. My kind-hearted niece wields the ability over Fire, and a few new ones also. Timid Mauve has a copy of the abilities you all possess, new and old."

The girls stared at him and each other in awed. Mauve looked at the teacher and stuttered, "W-w-what's going to happen to us?"

"Well, other schools haven't started yet so you can all return to your homes until the Oracle finds a way to make sure you all stay together to close all of the portals…that's all anyone can do at the moment…" Mr. Dresner told, a sad smile on his face.

"Guys, I think we should spend what little time we have left and make the most of it! Who knows when we'll see each other, right?" Ekanta suggested.

"When are we to leave?" Sakura asked the teacher.

"A few days…" he sighed. "Gesine is to stay with me…"

"Let's start exchanging info so we can contact each other ASAP!" Mauve suggested, the girls nodding in agreement. The girls quickly went to their desks and started writing everything down all their contact info on 4 scraps of paper.


	12. Epilogue: Part 2

"Come on; Everyone's going to get a copy so let's just get this over with," Alyss sighed.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you guys!" Ekanta told Mauve who was taking the picture.

"I'm sure we'll meet again!" Gesine pointed out.

"Yeah, the Oracle dude will probably got us another assignment by the time we get home in a few days," Sakura said, Mauve nodding.

"I'll take pictures of all of us, together, and best friends forever!" Mauve told them as she set the timer on the camera, running over to where the others were and took her place.

It was the last day before they all left for their homes, so everyone at the school were saying their goodbyes.

"_I haven't seen Derek since when he helped me out…he's probably busy like the rest of us are…maybe I'll see him again!"_ Alyss thought as she sat on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Boy troubles?" Gesine asked, looking over at Alyss, who blushed in reply.

"Gesine, please don't read my mind like that; I don't care if you do it to other people outside this group, but I like it if my thoughts weren't read…" Alyss sighed.

"Right…do you mind if I ask who he is?"

"An American boy that kinda helped me out before you guys discovered your powers. I felt extremely down at the time and he was very helpful and told me to put myself out there and to find new friends if you guys weren't so keen on accepting me on the whole, 'You have powers, the clones are coming after you,' etc, etc…" Alyss explained.

"Ah…looks like we're about ready to leave judging the buses are almost loaded up…" Gesine said.

"Later then!" Alyss laughed, running towards the bus, everyone chasing after her to get onboard also.

"Well, well, well…this might be a lot tougher than I had anticipated…" a young man said, stepping out from behind the tree. He looked like Derek, but had yellow eyes. The eyes flashed back to green as he ran out towards the buses.

- - -

To be continued!


End file.
